


on the dance floor

by clearvinyl



Series: cocooooooooo [5]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: coco wants to act like he can't dance so you tell him something that'll make him move
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: cocooooooooo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073120
Kudos: 5





	on the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> eader is fem presenting/woman identifying and has a vulva but is otherwise ambiguous. she poppin’ that pussy tho
> 
> 🎉 it’s my mf bday 🍾 and this is what I'd be doin if:
> 
> \- the world wasn’t going through it rn  
> \- life let me have my man
> 
> also if you know what song this is from, im sorry
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

You start actin' up as soon as you step in the club.

It's been weeks of just trying to make it through each day - stressing over work and the MC and all the other bullshit you have to deal with. But tonight? All you care about it showing up and showing out for your birthday. And you brought your man so he can catch all this.

Tonight is the first time you and Coco have actually gone clubbing together; usually you just go out with your girls and the Mayans stick to partying at the clubhouse since they don't kick themselves out for bar fights. But it's your day and you demanded everyone you love to come out and support you in shaking some ass. So here y'all are.

The boys go scare a group of dudes out of their booths while you head straight to the dance floor. The DJ quickly becomes your new bestie because he plays hit after hit after hit. And your friends prove they some real ones by bringing you rounds of drinks, shots, and bottled water.

It's not long before you're... tipsy. The vibes are so high that you don't even realize that you haven't thrown it back on Coco yet; it's not until you happen to look over and see him eyeing you from his seat that you do the math. And that just won't do.

After letting the girls know you're taking a quick break, you walk over to the booths to remind Coco that he better push up on you.

"Having fun, ma?" he asks once you're in front of him.

"I'd have even more if you come dance with me," you answer while straddling his lap. His hands immediately slide up your thighs then around to grab your ass.

"I go out there and we getting arrested for public indecency. And you getting pregnant." He's serious too.

" _Or_ ," you laugh, "how about I grind on you out there now and you fuck me at home later."

Coco shakes his head, "You know I don't dance."

"I know that's a motherfucking _lie!_ How many videos I got of you turnt up at the clubhouse? Try again."

This time he sucks his teeth before coming up with another excuse, "It's ladies night; ain't no other dude out there."

"The only dude in here I'm worried about is you. And I'm tryna show you off to all the hoes in here scheming."

His brows furrow as he asks, "What hoes?" You can't tell if he really hasn't peeped the women staring him down or if he's making a point that they're non-factors; but either way that's the right answer and it earns him a deep kiss.

You only pull away when your song comes on, and on cue you start acting up again. Arms around Coco's neck, you raise up on your knees a little bit and start whining your hips to the beat.

" _Awwwh shit!_ " Angel yells from the other side of the booth.

"She got that liquor in her!" Gilly announces to the whole damn club.

Your focus is on Coco though and the way his face shows how much restraint it's taking him to not tear your cheeks up right here in front of everyone and God.

The song ends but the need to make it bounce doesn't fade so you try to get up to head back to the dance floor. Coco's not having that though, his grip on your ass tightening to keep you in his lap. Smiling, you grab his wrists and say, "Uhn-uhn, if you want more you gotta come get it." There's a moment where he pulls you even closer before eventually letting you go; the tension in his body makes it clear that he's about one second away from snatching you back up.

Which doesn't sound so bad actually. So like the hellraiser you are, you adjust your outfit and say loud enough for the whole crew to hear you, "And just to let you know, I ain't got no panties on."

You don't make it back to the dance floor.

Because Coco hauls your ass to the car to fog up the windows instead.


End file.
